Kidnap My Heart
by schooltrackstar
Summary: Rima..." He said my name crystal clear, feelings in it as he turned his back. "Actually...I've always hated you." ...Shima...
1. R is for Rima

First time I'm ever doing a story in POV and Vampire Knight. Hope it works out well. Oh, and the summary won't come until later in the chapters! Read please?

_disclaimer: i owned it but matsuri hino stole it...naw i'm kidding_

**Kidnap My Heart**

R is for Rima

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Aunty!" cried the tiny girl. I looked up at her from my crouching. My eyebrows rose as I surveyed the girl. Who would have thought that the daughter of Kaname and Yuuki Kuran, Yume, would be with me today, helping me pack my stuff?

"Yes?" My voice was dry. I had been around Yume ever since she was born 7 (vampire) years ago…in reality, she was 350 in human years but we were vampires and the years of humans were so short. Any who, I had spent enough time with her to know when she used that tone of voice, she wanted something. As usual, I was right.

"Can I have this, pleeeease?" she begged as she held out a jewelry box. Like mother, like daughter.

I smiled pleasantly. "Sure. You can have some; I already have too much stuff. But be careful that's real."

Yume squealed, a huge grin on her face as she looked through the box.

Looking at her reminded me of the children I could, _should_, have had if _he_ had still been here…

"Aunty Rima, can I have this?" The brunette held up a bracelet and I nodded. "Can I also have this too?"

I was about to say yes when I stopped. Quick as lightning, I took it back and opened it, admiring the ring inside. I must have been quiet for too long so Yume poked me. "Aunty?"

I snapped out of it. "Yes?"

"So can I have it?"

"No." I shook my head. I took out the ring gently. I turned so I could stare at the ring. It was my engagement ring. At least, my _second_ engagement ring. I still considered the ring he gave me when I met him my engagement ring. He'd had a rosy pink diamond shaped into a heart with two lighter pink diamonds on the side set in platinum. The pink matched my golden hair, and I knew made my eyes look bluer.

I brought a hand to my throat, where a silver ring with a simple sapphire in it hung from a simple chain.

I lifted it so I could see. Looking on the inside, I read the inscription that I knew by heart.

_You kidnapped my heart._

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

**Winter, 15 years ago**

I sighed quietly as I hugged my knees to my chest. I was so stupid, leaving the mansion without any coat, only a thin sweater over an even thinner dress.

Yes, I know vampires aren't supposed to be cold, but it was December! I would have been happy if I had been at _home_, covered in a _blanket_, with a _steaming hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top_ (I drooled just thinking about it) in my hands.

I shivered, and rubbed my hands together, trying to get some warmth into them. Maybe I should just go home…

Not yet though, I shook my head resolutely. I knew mother wanted me to get engage to Takuma, but I was only 8 (vampire) years-old! I still had a life to live!

But I knew she meant well. Mother probably doesn't want me to grow up and have my heart broken like hers was when Father died.

I can't help it though.

I want to be held in arms that I know will protect me.

I want to be wooed into a romance like in fairytales.

Most of all, I wanted to experience true love, even if it was just once.

I sighed to myself as something cold dropped onto my cheek. Bringing a delicate finger up to it, I felt water and looked up. It was snowing! Oh god, could this get any worse?

Apparently it could. It started snowing ever _harder_.

Maybe I should swallow my pride and go home…

Nope, that'd be giving in too soon.

I let my eyes drift close. Maybe I should just fall asleep…

A poke in my stomach woke my up from my almost slumber. I opened my eyes and glared into sleepy-looking silver ones. "Are you awake?"

By his smell, I could tell he was a vampire. A noble also. I frowned, and not because I had been woken up. I should have met him before this…"I am now thanks to you."

He smiled suddenly, bring me out of my shock. Well, I had to say, when he smiled, it made him look pretty damn good.

"Do you want to get something hot to drink?" he asked me, looking down at my sitting figure to his standing one. I grinned, the prospect of having some heat in me making me hyper. "Yes!"

He smirked at me, and then led the way to some vending machines. I sat on the benches as he paid for some hot chocolate. He handed me one and I cracked the can, sipping it. Ahhhhh. It might not have been what I'd imagine but at least it was something. Warmth settled over my shoulders.

I looked up at the guy and looked at my shoulders. A thick coat was over my shoulders and accepting the offer, snuggled into the warmth. He sat next to me.

Silence came over us as we waited for the other to talk. He started the conversation. "So…what's your name?"

"What's yours?"

A smile flitted over his face for a second. "Senri Shiki. Call me Senri."

I raised my eyebrows. Shiki? As in Reiko Shiki? The vampiric actress that was supposed to have gone insane? Well, at least amongst the vampire gossipers. "I'm Rima Touya."

He grinned. "Well, now that's that over, explain to me why you're here, outside in the snow, with…" He surveyed my clothes. "Very little clothes."

"I ran away from home…" I said. He asked me, "Why?"

I continued. "My mother…was talking about an arranged marriage to my friend…I like him but only as a friend…"

He nodded. "So the princess runs away and has to be rescued?"

A crude way to explain it but I nodded. "Yeah."

Everything was quiet once more. Senri said, checking his watch, "I have to go now."

He stood up and kissed me on the forehead, lightly, tender. I didn't expect this and sat still, in shock.

He kneeled, and took my hand into his. Staring at him, he slipped a plain silver ring onto my ring finger. Senri kissed the back of my hand. "I gotta leave now."

He stood and started to walk away. "Wait!"

Senri stopped and turned back to me. "What?"

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked, desperate. Though I had just met him, I knew.

That he'd be the one.

Senri gave me a soft smile.

"If it's fate, we'll meet each other again."

ll

ll

Like it? Kinda corny but hey, it got the meaning across. Even if you don't like it, please click on that lavender button at the bottom and review!

* * *


	2. Take My Hand

**Happy late Christmas/New Year's and happy holidays! A bit late, but at least I made it a week into the New Year's right? Personally, I don't think that this chapter is the best I've got since I've been sick and bombed with homework. Oh and problems. But, if you like it, I'm glad you do =]**

_disclaimer: i do not own vampire knight_

**Kidnap My Heart**

Take My Hand

ll

ll

ll

ll

**Spring, 7 years ago**

I listened with one ear as Ruka and Hanabusa started squabbling. Really, their usually petty fights amused me but this time, noooo. I watched as Ruka leaned back into Akatsuki, who put his arm lightly around her. Heh they should really just come clean and admit their relationship.

I pouted even more as the bronze-haired vampire brushed his lips lightly across his lover's hair. I wanted someone to do that to me! But no, instead, I'm stuck so famous that anybody I have a relationship with is mauled by fans.

God, I was emotional today.

"Rima!" Ruka called my name and I snapped out of my daze. "Yes?" my voice conveying my previous thoughts.

The honey blonde frowned lightly, sensing the strain in my voice. "Want to come with us next week to the Scarlet Dragon?"

That Chinese place? Might as well, I was a fan of their food. I shrugged. "If I don't have any jobs. Who's gonna be there?"

Hanabusa counted off his fingers. "Let's see…Ruka, Akatsuki, you, Takuma, Yuuki, Kaname, me, and Yori."

My eyebrows went up at that name. _Yori_? The human girl? I thought Hanabusa just had a fling with her. My thoughts must have shown on my face because Hanabusa said, "I really like her." His tone was final.

I decided to leave it at that.

My cell beeped with a message. I glanced down at it.

**Be at Studio G before I get there.**

**-Mika**

I stood up and stretched. "Well people, I have to go."

Ruka glanced up. "Rima, really, why do you do this?"

"Because Kaname-sama asked me to."

That shut her up.

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Rima-chan, look here!" The photographer, Yamasaki Rika, shouted. My eyes flicked over to him and he snapped his camera, getting what he wanted.

I shuddered and my dress, which was a tad bit too short for the weather. It was light blue, skimming my knees, with a bit of white lace at the edge of the skirt. The top was a V neck, so it dipped to rest just above my breasts and the sleeves went about say, midway to my elbows. To pair it off, I had a bonnet one my head tied with a ribbon. A ribbon god dammit. Oh and gloves. You can NOT forget the gloves.

In short.

I hated it.

Personally, I think I was a sporty kind of girl with a feminine edge you know? Like, say, purple skis. Not TACKY ones like those overally bright green suits per se but ones that were a rich, deep color. I would spend my vacations doing sports, unlike Ruka who liked to go to Paris and shop. I mean, I like to shop sure, I model the clothes but not obsessively like a certain honey blonde. Even I don't need 5 wardrobes and a room set aside especially for clothes.

"Ok, we're done for today!" Rika shouted. "Thanks everyone for your help. Rima, go get changed! I'm treating everyone to sushi!"

I nodded and went off to my dressing room.

"Rima! Looking good out there!" I turned my head to see that it was only Takeshima.

Sure, with his golden brown hair, soul blue eyes that landed him a top spot on the runway and impressively carved chest the body that magazines described him to have, and the vampiric bloodline to boot, what girl in he right mind wouldn't want to go out with him?

One person.

Me.

He WAS hot, he DID have a high-paying job, and the looks, I just didn't feel any attractions ya know? I mean, I flirt but that's just it. Meaningless flirting.

"Thanks Takeshima." I threw him a smile. Well, maybe I was a LITTLE smitten. He grinned back. "So, I heard that Rika is treating everyone to sushi for once." His eyes glittered.

"Guess there's a first for everything." I quipped. He laughed lightly. Even for a vampire, it was amazingly musical. Though, however, I sensed _something_ in it. He noticed and laughed again. "Why are you staring at me like that? And how much you wanna bet that she bails?"

"A hundred?"

"Deal." We shook hands.

"Wait for me?" I asked him, peeking out from behind the door.

"You know I will." He said and I shut the door. Hurrying to get out of the clothes without ripping, I pulled on a black eyelet silk top. It was fairly okay, with tiny ruffles on the collar. Seeing that it ended near the top of my thighs, I pulled on some dark brown leggings. I hurriedly tied up my hair again, this time in golden ribbons that caught the light.

I went outside and locked the door, turning to smile at Takeshima. He offered me his arm. I took it while scanning the hallway at the same time. It looked like everybody had left…"Where's everyone?"

"I think they already left for the sushi place without us…" Takeshima mused. He grinned. "Shows how long it takes for you to get ready."

I punched his arm lightly. "Be quiet."

He led me to his car and I slid into the shotgun seat. He got in beside me and turned on the ignition. With a flick of my hand, I turned on the radio. Zero came on. I locked eyes with Takeshima for a second and we both smiled.

It was _our song_.

We had decided on it a long time ago, when the song came out. It described the both of us, separately, nicely. So whenever this came on, even if we were alone, we'd feel the other besides us.

_How many people can do it like me?  
Zero  
Keep it so cool like me?  
Zero_

We settled into a comfortable silence and I started thinking. I wonder what would happen if reporters saw me with Takeshima and get ideas…

Impossible. We had grown up together, so he was practically my brother. He was the only person I felt naturally comfortable around, as the same went for him. Mother once joked that we should just mate with the bond we had and skip the dating altogether.

I've been with Taka through almost everything. I was there for him with _that_ happened…

"We're here." Taka murmured, sliding smoothly into a parking space. I took a look at the clock. It had taken us less than five minutes to get here. I sighed and unsnapped my belt. "Do you wonder if any of them is drunk yet?"

"I have no clue. Probably Mika though." He seemed to be taking things lightly.

"Mmm."

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Crap, I have to get going to make curfew," I muttered as I checked my cell. I stood up and shouted a "Bye!" to the drunken members of my agency. Taka looked up. "Want me to drive you?"

I shook my head. "Nah, Cross Academy is close by, I'll walk."

He nodded, and I swiftly left. I cursed under my breath. Takeshima was lucky, he didn't attend Cross Academy. Then he wouldn't have this damn curfew. Even using my vampire speed, I would be late. Kaname-sama was SO not gonna be happy…

Seeing something at the corner of my eye, I spotted a shortcut through an alley that would get me to where I had to be. Oh, but it was dark and who knows what might be in there…

I decided to take a risk rather than risk a certain pureblood's wrath. I ran down the alleyway, almost halfway there when it struck.

If I had been a normal human, I would never have seen it coming. Luckily I was a noble vampire, and I smelled him before it happened.

I snapped my head around and looked…

Into the blood-red eyes of a Level E.

ll

**Hope y'all liked it! Review please?**


	3. Save You

**Kidnap My Heart**

Save You

ll

ll

ll

ll

My breath hitched, and for one of the many moments to come in my life, I forgot to breathe. Mother had always told me about lonesome vampires that were targeted by Level Es. Even with our supernatural abilities, we rarely made it away unscathed.

Pride was my downfall. Too intent was I to get home I had forgotten to scan the alleyway for unwanted intruders. If I had, I would've sensed the lurking danger and skipped past it.

But no.

I had to be the stupid girl for once and get caught.

"What a pretty girl." My eyes widened hearing its voice. Yes, it. Now that it was a Level E, it was beyond any gender. "It's a shame…"

I could feel myself weakening and inwardly pinched myself. _Keep awake Rima…_but I was losing this fight against my body. I moved an inch, about to start running, when the Level E's arms shot out and grabbed me, locking me in an iron hard grip in a flash. "Oh no, you're not running away from me!"

My eyes darkened and I opened my mouth, showing him my fangs. He just grinned and tightened his hold. As seconds passed, his mouth lowered to my throat.

He was **so **close to breaking through my skin, that I could feel his fangs brushed my skin when it happened.

One second he was there…

The next, a teenaged boy was attacking him.

I had been thrown against the wall of the alley, hitting my head hard, and watched the fight through dazed eyes. Eye for an eye, limb for a limb, life for a life that was how deadly this fight was. And yet, I was strangely calm.

Well, at least when I get to the place where vampires went after they died, I'd have a story to tell, even if it would be annoyingly cliché with everyone else's. Black spots started to appear in my vision. Oh crap…

Now that I remembered, I had never examined the ring I had closely. Not in all the eight years I've had it…

The Level E threw the boy against the wall and he slid down it into a heap. The last thing I saw before I slid into darkness was blood red eyes above me…

ll

ll

ll

I woke up in a meadow, with Ruka's face above me. "Rima? You just spaced off all of a sudden…"

I blinked, looking around. The wind was blowing softly, bringing the scent of lilies and violets into her highly sensitive nose. "Ruka…where am I?"

My best friend blinked at me. "Do you really have to ask? We're in _our_ meadow."

My forehead creased. My head wasn't really following her…"Why are we here?"

Ruka stared at me horrifically. "You don't remember? I brought you here after Shiki's funeral."

My eyes snapped opened and then went back to their normal state. A mist of confusion clouded my mind. "…Whose Shiki…?"

Ruka's frozen face was the last thing I saw before I slipped back into the blackness.

ll

ll

ll

"When is she waking up? A voice far away said. I was still to far off, hearing it, but yet unable to locate the speaker. What happened?

"It's no thanks to _you_ that she's in this state." A high-pitched voice broke in, frosted with acid and sprinkled with sarcasm. I recognized that it was Ruka's but I still couldn't say anything. I tried opening my mouth, but it wouldn't work.

"If it wasn't for _me_, she'd be on her way to Paradise." The first speaker said, in his soft, husky voice.

Ruka scoffed. "Paradise? What Paradise?"

"Ruka…" a voice trailed off in warning, deep and rich from the man behind her. When had I thought of Akatsuki as a man?

I really had to get out of this, **now**. Using all my will, or at least most of it, I forced myself to open my eyes. Ew, it was like they were glued together. I could only imagine how I must've looked.

Opening them as wide as I could, I stared into sleepy blue eyes. Who the heck was in front of me?! I shot up, and hit my head against another head and fell back, groaning. "Ow…"

"Really Rima, when are you going to learn? DON'T do that!" Ruka scolded me as she pushed the face I hit out of the way. I grinned weakly. "When indeed…"

I fought to remember what had gotten me into this hospital, who was involved with it, and the whatnots. Finally remembering about the Level E vampire attack, I gasped. I was still alive? And who was the vampire that had saved me? "What happened to…the Level E and that vampire dude…?"

"That 'vampire dude' as you so eloquently put it, is right here," said the guy with the blue eyes I had bonked heads with. My mouth opened in an 'o.'

I cleared my throat and started coughing. Ruka hurriedly gave me a cup of water and I drunk it down. Savory, but not as savory as blood…

"Can I get out of here?" I asked roughly, not waiting for the answer and already getting out of the bed. Now looking around, I saw that I was in the room that I and Ruka shared, decorated in our décor. The familiar surroundings calmed me, and I settled down, taking deep breaths. I fixed my gaze on my savior. "Why are you still here?"

He blinked sleepily at me. "Why, I'm waiting for a thank you of course."

I raised my eyebrows. "Thank you…?"

His eyes went wide. "You don't remember me?" I stared at him. "With eyes like those, I think I would've."

He started talking to himself. "Damn it…she really did do it…she's gone too…this is SO not going how I planned…"

I waited patiently for him to stop talking, finally noticing that Ruka and Akatsuki had calmly left the room. He stopped talking, and looked at me. "Oh, by the way, I'm Shiki Senri."

"Thank you, Shiki." I sat down again. "Thanks for saving me from that Level E. If you hadn't…"

We both drifted off with our thoughts, visions of Paradise in our minds. "I've never seen you before around here."

Shiki pierced me with his clear gaze. "Now that introductions are all done with…"

He appeared in front of me, apparently using his vampire strength. He was so close; I could feel his breath on my lips. "…I can do this."

Shiki wrapped his arms around my waist, as I stood there paralyzed. Sparks flew, as heat was everywhere.

It felt so utterly right.

It felt so utterly wrong.

I pushed him away, feeling the fire in my eyes. My voice was hoarse. "What are you doing?!"

Shiki just gazed at me with sleepy eyes. "Trying to kiss you of course."

"Is this how you treat people you've just met?" I asked lowly, not wanting any of the other vampires to hear. "Kiss them within 10 minutes of meeting?"

He smirked at me, and my heart did a little twing. What the heck was that? "Nope, just you."

"Aren't I the special one."

"Oh you are, sweetheart."

This set off warning bells in my head. I was flirting with him and he was flirting back! And what gave him the right to call me sweetheart?!

I stuck out my tongue at him playfully. "Har har."

Shiki gave me a small smile. "If this is how we always talk, then we are going to have a lot of fun."

I blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

He held out his hand. "Shiki Senri, new male model client of Mika. Otherwise, your new partner!"

I gaped at him. "But…Take…"

"He'll still be your partner, with something a little extra on the side." He quirked his mouth to the side suggestively. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

With that, he walked out my door.

And also, walked into my life, where everything that happened, happened because of _him_.

* * *

Ah after all this time. I'm sorry it took so long, with school and drama. But school's over and summer's here so hopefully I'll be updating more! and getting more inspiration too! hope ya enjoyed it! review please :)

_disclaimer: i do not own vampire knight_


	4. No Love

I finished! Whee! I wished it could be longer, but I'll try my best next time to bring you guys a better and longer chapter. Doesn't really help that I'm tyiping this at night cuz I'm an insomniac...hmm...people seem to have questions. You can include them in your reviews or PM me them and I'll do my best to answer!

_disclaimer-no i do not own vampire knight._

**Kidnap My Heart**

No Love

ll

ll

ll

ll

I stared in the mirror, fixing the ribbons in my hair. Who was Shiki Senri? I've never heard of him…and if I had it probably wasn't a lot. But then again, he's a noble so why hasn't he been to any of the gatherings that have been hosted lately? Urgh…all this thinking hurts my head.

"Rima! We're leaving for class!" I heard Ruka shouting from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and yelled down at her, "Skipping!"

I could hear her sigh as she thought _'If she passes, I'll be surprised.' _I laughed lightly at the thought. Me, genius vampire, fail? Never.

Throwing one last look back at my mirror, I exited the room I shared with Ruka, walking down to the lake. Walking down the dorm's staircase made me pause and look around for a moment. What I saw was a glamorous house, made just for students. Who also happened to be vampires.

I surveyed a cabinet full of sparkling crystal, which would've most likely been able to feed all the homeless twice. _Why did we buy useless stuff like this when there was other stuff in the world that was more important? _It made me sick at times, thinking of my life and comparing it to other less fortunate people.

Then again, you could totally call me a hypocrite. I showed off my body for money and made millions a year. Huh. Thinking about it actually made it more…nice for my sense of mind. Aha I'm turning cynical.

I hurried out of the Night Dorm, closing the door gently. I breathe in the fresh air, tinged with a bit of rain. The weather at this time of day was perfect, with a breeze just small enough to blow my hair into my face. Smiling gently, I set off towards the lake.

Now, everytime I went to the lake, Ruka would tell me something was wrong with me. I mean, yes, liking lakes was okay enough, but going there _every single time _you had time off? Borderline obsessive. When the talks turn to this, I tuned her out.

Cross Academy's lake, was in simple terms, absolutely **beautiful**. Even to me. Right now, in the spring time, the lake water would be a cerulean blue, surrounded by blooming flowers of all kinds. All their fragrances mixed in the air, creating a beautiful new one that nobody could capture in a bottle, no matter how intricately beautifully designed the bottle was.

But in the winter, was when the lake was truly beautiful to me. Frozen enough on the top that we students would be able to skate on it for at least a few months before it melted was one of the main spectacles of the school. Cross was big on winter so he would have the surrounding snow covered plants be covered in a million tiny lights in an array of colors and he would let Yuki turn them on every night.

Ah winter. I sighed thinking about it. There was one winter when I ran away from home for a little bit, but for some reason I couldn't remember anything that had happened. I twisted the sapphire ring I had on my left hand around and around thinking. No matter how hard I tried, I could never remember any of it.

Bleh. I decided to let it go for now and just enjoy my walk down to my favorite place. But fate wouldn't let me have the peace and quiet I wanted and I was sidetracked when I heard sucking noises.

Whoa. I thought we weren't allowed to drink human blood during school. Concentrating a bit harder, I finally classified what these sounds were. Ick. Some couple was sucking their faces off of each other and I was about to walk by them.

Naturally, walking by a couple making out in the clear would induce a few eye rolls from me, averting of eyes, and gagging sounds in my head. But it was _this _couple and made me have an entirely different reaction. One much worse.

I turned the corner and mentally took a step back.

I took in the sight of a rust-haired male, eyes open, as he kissed the girl in front of him. The girl had long, curly black hair with her back to me and I naturally knew her eyes would be closed. Their arms were wrapped tight around each other, a tightness that only lovers were allowed to embrace each other with. My throat closed up but I didn't let my face show it. _I wanted someone to hold me like that_. I shove the thought to the back of my head. A person like me would never have that.

I wondered if I could pass by them unnoticed but no. The guy's eyes were open. Ha. The guy who had tried to kiss me when I was in the hospital would unless he was blind. I snorted quietly to myself.

I mentally calmed myself down as I walked by them, intent on getting to the lake. Right as I passed Shiki, our eyes locked together for a split second. Something went out of control and I tore my eyes away from him and focus in front of me. Damn him.

Gritting my teeth, I almost ran down to the lake. To think that I might've seen something in him. Some _potential _of him being together with me. Now that was down the drain. He had a girlfriend. Cheater.

I finally got there and settled down against a tree. Taking a deep breath, I sighed. Hopefully he hadn't chosen to follow me.

Luck was against me. My trained ears heard him coming and I closed my eyes. Maybe if he thought I was sleeping he would leave me alone.

"Angel? I know you're pretending."

My eyes snapped open. Did this guy just called me _angel_?! What?! "Excuse me?"

His face was right in front of me and I gasped lightly. If I leaned into those last few inches, our lips would touch each other. I wanted him, against my better judgment, and it took a will of steel not to. Were his eyes ever that blue? And were they even natural…? So many questions. I pushed him away lightly. "Creeper!"

"Says the person that was looking in," he drawled out. I glared at him. "Well, it wasn't my fault you and that, that…THING was there!"

Shiki raised an eyebrow. "Jealousy?"

UGH. I had no clue what he was talking about. Me, jealous? No way. Maybe. Hm.

"I wasn't the one who was sucking face with my girlfriend," I said to him bluntly. He blinked at me. Wow what a shocker, he didn't expect that.

"Haina isn't my girlfriend. She's just a…fling." Shiki said as he settled down next to me.

I scoffed. "Doesn't seem like that to me and probably not her."

"Hm, you might be right," he mused out loud. Turning to face me, he smiled. "Then why don't you and I hit it up?"

I stared at him and stood up abruptly. "You're a fool."

With that elegant exit, I turned around and headed for my bed.

ll

ll

ll

ll

I woke up in the middle of the night, gasping for air. Looking around to make sure that I was in my room with Ruka, who was sleeping soundly, calmed me down as I laid there, thinking of my dream…

_I watched my mother as she talked on the phone. We were sitting in our living room, doing my lessons when the phone call had interrupted us. _

"_I see…so he left…what do we do with the two of them…?" With that question she looked quickly down at me and away. "Hmm I suppose I could do that, it would be safest…yes…okay…have a good day." _

_With that, she hung up and turned to me smiling. "Rima-chan, I'm doing this for your own good."_

_Mother placed a hand on my forehead and I felt myself blinking out. What was she doing…?_

_The next thing I knew, I was in bed._

But that was just a dream.

Right?

* * *

Reviews are welcomed! So are questions and like I said, I will do my best to answer them. Flames, though I'd like to think of it as criticism, are welcomed too..just not that harsh...please?

Now go on and click the lovely purple button!


End file.
